A Problem of Titanic Proportions
by 448Melissa103
Summary: Sorato Based on the Titanic movie. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or any of the characters, or the storyline of Titanic,ect.

_Italics are thoughts. _**Bold is flashback.**

This is my first time writingfanfictionso constructive criticism instead on flames please.

Prologue

Sora Takenouchi, sole heiress to her (first class) parents small-fortune, was sprinting through a large field covered with daisies and dandelions. She fell to her knees somewhere near the middle of the field, risking her dress getting grass stains. But she could deal with her mother yelling at her later. Right now she was going to have fun.

"Sora Elizabeth Takenouchi, what are you _doing_?"

_Oops…_Sora knew what was coming.

A woman in a long flowing dress littered with embroidery stalked towards her, her eyes glaring daggers at the 7 year old girl. "Your gown will sustain horrific grass stains! How many times will you have to be warned?"

The younger girl winced, and looked downward. _I knew I shouldn't have come here. _Sora reflected on her rather rash choice. A punishment would soon follow. _Why can't I just be like everybody else?_

Mrs. Takenouchi was beside Sora now, ready to drag the child back to the manor by the ear, if necessary. "What has gotten into you?" Her mother asked. "You've been causing trouble right and left, and the guests must have been shocked by your pitiful behavior. You will come inside now and won't say a word until we're inside. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mother." Sora replied, knowing that if her mother was not such a lady she could very well have been slapped. Sora obeyed her mother's order and rose, trying to smooth her dresses wrinkles in the process.

Slowly Sora walked back to the manor by herself. Her mother had business to attend to. In other words, she had to think up a terrible punishment for her.

An outsider would see from her appearance that she belonged to a rich family. Her fire coloured red locks were smooth and they glowed in the sunlight. Her dress (aside from the grass stains) had embroidery, lace, and was made of exquisite cream coloured silk. Gloves covered her delicate hands, and expensive shoes adorned her feet. She preferred to think of this finery as trappings, but she would be scolded if she said this aloud.

She reached the door, not stopping to admire the carvings or polished wood of the knocker. She had grown accustomed to these luxuries long ago. Sora strolled into her father's mansion with her head held high, and what will come will come.

Please R&R. Any comments appreciated. By the way I know it's short, but I'll see if I sparked any interest first.

Sorato103


	2. The Ship of Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters. I do not own this plot for the most part.

_Italics are thoughts _**Bold is flashback**

Chapter 1: The Ship of Dreams

As Sora sat in the elegant car, she wondered what Titanic would be like. Her ruby eyes had a faraway look. It was supposed to be the grandest ship of its time, and any other time too, actually. It was to have 'The Grand Staircase', a wonderful and romantic setting available only to first class passengers as she was. It was unsinkable, and the largest ship in the world.

_But it's still a slave ship._ Sora thought. _It's bringing me to the United States in chains._

"Sora, darling we've arrived." Her fiancé Cody stated, snapping Sora out of her deep thoughts.

Cody helped her out of the car, even though she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. That was the way her life was, being guided and waited on hand and foot. She was dressed in a fashionable hobble skirt and large hat. Silk gloves were covering up feminine hands, and a pearl necklace showed off her milky skin. Even though she was dressed appropriately (according to her mother) she wasn't ready to act perfect.

"It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauritania at all." She knew she was being difficult, but that was quite the point.

"Don't be ridiculous" Cody stated, "She's over 100 feet longer than the Mauritania, and far more luxurious." He said this with a pompous air, as if were one of the only people deserving to be on a ship like this. He added, "Your daughter is far to hard to impress." Cody was now speaking to Sora's mother.

Sora felt like breaking out in tears, as she always did when thinking sbout her father. She wanted him, who would never force her into anything. Her father had passed away after being very sick. She wished he would be here to stop her from marrying for money and valuable items. Her mother was using her to up her social status (Cody was heir to millions of dollars from his father) in a way that her father would never be able to bring himself to do. Sora stayed composed, as she was ALWAYS to be. She took a deep breath and walked with him to the grand ocean liner.

Matt's golden hair absorbed whatever sunlight could make it into the tiny pub. He kept his face poker straight, even his cerulean eyes showed no emotion. He swapped a card with the person beside him, then dropped one card and picked up another. He let out a deep breath; time to see what everyone had.

He looked at what was at risk. There was Tai's father's stopwatch, Matt and Tai's small amounts of money, but most importantly, two tickets for the White Star Line's most exquisite ship yet, R.M.S. Titanic.

"Moment of truth" he said, "someone's life is about to change. Tai?"

"Nothing…" Tai said obviously disappointed with himself. He nodded to the tall man next to him. Joe dropped his cards revealing nothing of use to him. The next man, Davis, showed his cards fanned out to Matt.

"Uh oh," Matt said, "two pair. I'm sorry Tai…"

"What do you mean? There's all of our money right there!" Tai yelled.

"I'm sorry, Tai, but you're not going to see your mom again for a long time. Cause we're going to America! Full house boys!" Matt exclaimed, revealing his hand, which was a full house. As the lucky pair exclaimed in delight, Joe stood up and grabbed Matt's shirt. Matt recoiled, but he needn't have worried. Joe's punch was not aimed at him, but at Davis, the one who had selfishly bet the tickets. Joe hit his mark, causing Davis to fall to the floor, caught off guard.

Then Tai screamed, "I'm going to America!" Then he kissed the tickets and waved them around.

"Titanic goes to America in 5 minutes." The aging bartender pointed to a clock behind the highly polished counter. Sure enough, it read 10:55.

"Oh, shit!" Matt exclaimed scooping up what was a lot of money for them, and making sure Tai had the tickets. He started running quickly and made the bell above the door tinkle as they left. Matt slung a bag containing everything he owned over his shoulder, not caring that he could have only what he could carry. Not caring that he had no family, and only one true friend. He cared only for the new horizon, and that would start with the grand Titanic.

Not having time, Matt and Tai ran straight to the ship, narrowly avoiding a large horse with glossy chestnut hair. Matt veered right and dashed up the gangplank, chest heaving. An officer was at the top to meet them.

"Have you been through the inspection queue?" The crisply dressed man inquired.

"Of course," Matt lied, thinking quickly, "Anyways, it doesn't matter, we're Americans. Both of us." This was only part true. Matt was Canadian, but Tai was native to Ireland. Even so, the man motioned for them to jump the small distance that would bring them into the ship.

The pair found their way to the decks, to wave to everyone on the land.

"Do you know any of them?" Tai questioned, and laughed merrily. "I sure don't!" Tai's accent was obvious and heavy. It was a good thing he hadn't opened his abnormally big mouth when they entered the 'ship of dreams'.

"No, but who cares?" Matt laughed along with Tai, savouring the moment, it was one to remember. Actually, anything on this ship was well worth remembering, down to the little details like the colour of the bedspread. Still waving wildly, Matt flashed a dazzling smile to everyone below. _This is bliss_. Matt thought, and his happiness seemed too large to be contained inside of him.

They felt the decks lurch lightly into motion, and then the movement subsided, starting the trip off smoothly.

Matt ran to the bow of the ship, and stepped onto the first bar of the rail. He looked down (he had never been afraid of heights) to see a couple dolphins leaping happily in front of the humongous ship. Tai had followed him and watched them as well.

Matt spread his arms above his head and yelled, "I'm the king of the world!"

Good? Bad? Please R&R (read and review). Hope you like it!

Sorato103


	3. Luxury and Lousiness

Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it again, I don't own digimon or any of its characters, and I don't own the plot (mostly).

_Italics are thoughts._ **Bold is flashback.**

Chapter 2: Luxury and Lousiness

Sora walked primly into the extravagant cabin, which was to be her living quarters for the next week. The higher part of the walls was paneled in mahogany, and the bottom half was pasted with complexly designed wallpaper. The tables a fireplace were polished to perfection, gleaming in the sunlight streaming through the portholes. The couches had a lovely olive fabric, and were trimmed with mahogany as well. Sora was impressed, though she wouldn't dare show it.

"We need a little colour in this room." Sora stated blandly, holding up a painting. The painting's colours blended and swirled, twisting artfully into a unique style of design.

Cody looked at the paintings with a dismissing air. "Not you and those finger paintings of yours." He paused, leaning against the heavy wooden doorframe. "They certainly were a waste of money." He held up his drink to his mouth sipping the sweet wine inside it. He had just come in from being shown the private deck space.

Sora quickly came up with a biting remark. "The difference between Cody's taste in art and mine is that I have some." Sora stooped slightly to place a painting in a satisfactory position. "They're fascinating. It's like being inside a dream or something." Her feminine features tensed up the slightest bit. Cody was really getting on her nerves.

"What's the artist's name, miss?" The young maid asked her, the girl's blue eyes were shot with genuine interest.

"Something Picasso?" Sora responded, not entirely sure of the answer. She clasped her hands, trying to rid herself of inching hands.

"Picasso? Never heard of him. He won't amount to a thing." Cody drawled, oblivious to the annoyed look on her face. A few seconds later, he ordered a servant around.

_He really does abuse the maids._ Sora thought.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Matt and Tai dashed through the maze of lower decks. After making a few wrong turns, the pair finally found the room they were looking for (360). They walked in finding the room good for steerage, yet still considerably poor. There were two sets of bunk beds, each bed with plain white bedding. The metal frame of the bed was solid, if simple in design. There was a small toilet in the corner, with a small mirror and a minute sink. Other than that, it was quite empty. To them it was magnificent. Immediately after walking in, Tai leapt onto the top bunk.

"Who said you get top bunk?" Matt teased, punching Tai playfully. Then he walked over to the foreign men (who were simply dressed in shirts and suspenders) and shook hands. He gave a simple statement, "Hi, I'm Matt Ishida."

The other man looked confused, but took his hand nonetheless. Then, turning to his companion, asked, "Vere's Sven?"

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

For lunch, Sora was taken to eat with Bruce Ismay and Tom Andrews. Cody ordered her meal for her (yet again) and held an, um, interesting conversation with the other men, almost ignoring Sora's presence.

The conversation turned to the ship itself. "I named her Titanic to convey her immense size. Size can represent stability and power." Mr. Ismay stated.

"Yet size is often overly stressed by men." Sora bit back. "There has been a study on it."

"Sora!" Her mother hissed, voice dripping with venom. "Don't be so atrociously rude."

Cody came to her mother's defence. "I will not have you reading horrid books that are insulting to me and many others."

"Excuse me." Sora said primly, standing and smoothing her long skirts down. She held her head high as to ward off the disapproving glances. She tried not to notice how painfully loud the clack of her heels were on the hard wood floor.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

(A.N.- I decided to take creative license and change the artistic talent…)

Matt's forehead creased with thought. His head was bent over a sheet of music, which had many crossed out lines with a thick leaded pencil. He kept looking into the distance, like if he looked far enough, he might find a hidden sequence of notes. He looked to the upper decks, frustrated, when he noticed HER.

When he saw HER, his heart jolted oddly. He wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not. But he liked HER. He wasn't sure how he knew this without knowing her personality, but he could just tell. Her hair was as red as a ruby, and her eyes similar. The silky hair waved gently and cascaded around her small shoulders.

_Just great. _He thought _I'm in love with the untouchable. _He was so into his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed Tai wave his hand in front of his blue eyes. Then she must've felt eyes on her, because she turned slightly to face him. When her eyes connected with his, the jolt ran through his body yet again, making his (gorgeous) hair stand on end.

Then the moment was ruined. Another man stepped up to her and seemed to have invited her inside. She left the deck. Matt leaned back on the bench. A sense of exhilaration rushed through him. She'd hit him like a thunderbolt.

A.N.- Good? Or BAD? Please R&R. Should I make an alternate ending where Matt lives, or leave it? It's up to you:)


	4. Terror on Titanic

Disclaimer: I am writing on fanfiction, so I do not own Digimon or the movie 'Titanic'. :P

**Bold is flashback. **_Italics are thoughts._

Chapter 3:Terror on Titanic

Sora was back in her cabin after the horrid luncheon. She sat on the bed, taking deep breaths to calm her confused mind. She'd seen a boy (well, man) on the lower deck and he had looked at her in a unique way. He seemed to be looking through her into her soul without her permission.

_He can't read your soul._ She tried told herself. Actually, she sort of believed this, but it was something to cover the real problem. Lust. And then lust would leave to love and she'd be nowhere. Sora always hid her heart from everyone, even her mother. Especially Cody. She'd started this after her father died. After he broke his promise.

"Daddy," a young Sora started, "can you make me a promise? Please?" Sora looked at her smiling father with her already large eyes wide.

"**Anything, pumpkin." Her father replied. Her father was a tall strong man, with sandy hair and amber eyes. He was looking for clues about the promise he was being asked to make in her eyes. He was still smiling. He read her soul like an open book.**

"**Promise you'll stay with me." she said, looking up to him and then looking down, squinting against the sunlight. Her eyes began to water because: 1) Her eyes hurt from the sun, and 2) Her dad wasn't smiling anymore, making her worried about the promise. **

"**I promise. And I won't break it because I love you." Sora smiled timidly, and that set her dad off smiling too.**

_He didn't keep his promise._ Sora reflected _He left me with no one._ And that's why she was quite scared of this new feeling. Sighing, she called the young maid to help her into the 'trappings'.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Matt was daydreaming. He thought about many things, like HER, the ship, HER, the ship, and HER. It was pathetic, he knew. That's why he didn't tell Tai. He would have everyone in steerage talking about how pathetic and sad he was in two seconds flat. Trying to think about something else, he watched the last of the sun disappear below the horizon. Then the first stars cast flecks of light through the sky.

_Beautiful. _His thoughts wandered. _Just like HER. _And then she filled his thoughts again.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Sora left to the dining saloon. Holding on to Cody's arm, of course. It was very annoying. But it kept her mother happy enough to prevent punishment. Doormen opened the double doors for them. Cody nodded to them, yet Sora made no sing to show she'd even noticed they were there. They sat and ate. Sora had to eat what Cody ordered for her (it wasn't THAT excellent) when she realized.

_My life will be stuffy and boring. Men will be able to boss me around; my main purpose will be to have children. Then a housekeeper would take care of them, leaving me with not much to do. There would be parties of course. Parties with dull people conversing about even duller things. _

It would probably be better just to end the pain before it could truly begin. She excused herself, and as soon as she was out of earshot, began running. It was very difficult to run in hobble skirts or heels, but together it was murder. She tripped, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep moving towards the stern. She picked herself up, ignoring the pain setting in her left knee and began running again. She ran a down flight a steep stairs with difficulty.

_I hate corsets._ Sora thought, feeling as tough her heart didn't have enough room to beat. But there were more important things. Much more important things. Like having enough freedom to be able to say no to something displeasing. _I can't do anything fun. _Sora was now climbing another set of stairs. _Why is this damn ship so big?_

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Matt was lying down on one of the stiff benches provided on the poop deck, staring upwards. It was cold, but he couldn't really feel it. He was wearing almost everything he owned, for lack of storage space. He looked upwards. It was a clear night and he could easily find the Milky Way and Sirius. He was looking up, and his thoughts were out in the stars traveling farther by the minute. SHE was on his mind again. God. _She's just a chick, Matt. _He kept telling himself. _She's in first class. _That was getting more realistic. _She's beautiful._ THAT was realistic, though he wasn't one who should be thinking that. He was snapped out of his thoughts by the click of heels.

It was HER. Struggling to run, nonetheless, but running. Her hair was out of its elegant knot now, falling to her small shoulders. Her face was ghostly white. As soon as he registered this, she was past him. Matt swung his legs over the side of the bench, ready to follow.


End file.
